Sons of Starscream
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: Originally there were ten attempts to clone Starscream's immortal spark... (this is a semi-pilot; the continuation of this fic depends on reviews, so PLEASE R&R!!!!!!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast wars

Woo ho, it looks like enough people reviewed and said that they liked it, so I'll keep going. For now…

But, posts are still dependent on reviews, so don't think you've been let off.

Anyway, as to Protoform III, I thought when I wrote it that it was fairly self-explanatory who it was, but I guess not.

Which means that if you have an idea, put it in the review (or reply to me, and I'll tell you if you're right or not)

And it isn't waspy or Inferno.

This is now the first real chapter, which means that as I said, I've incorporated the pilot into it. The rest of the chapters will be conventionally posted so don't worry, I'm not going to keep tacking the new parts on to the bottom or anything like that.

Let's just get on with the thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 "Damn it, another one's fading!"

"How many's that now?"

"Seven of the ten have gone."

The two scientists looked over at the ten incubators, each were labelled in roman numerals. Suddenly, the light in tube IV began to glow immensely bright, before fading away completely. There was a barely inaudible sound, like someone screaming.

"I'll inform the superiors. Which one's are left now?"

"III, V, and X, although III is very badly damaged; it's data tracks are completely scrambled, it's got the conscience of a drone, but it's immensely powerful."

"Should we perhaps terminate it?"

"No, it's survived this far. There's an exploration ship leaving soon, it would be best if we let them dump it on an uninhabited world."

"Yes sir."

Just then, the door behind the two scientists opened, admitting a third.

"Well, what's the status?"

"Seven of the ten sparks have faded, our plan to duplicate Starscreams immortal spark has again failed."

"I see, what of the remaining three?"

"III is badly damaged."

"And the other two?"

"They might both survive, we have detected that both are very strong."

"Excellent. We've had a change of plans; the survivors have been requisitioned by department C."

"I wonder what they want them for?"

"Who knows, we only grow 'em. I would advise you not to try and find out my young friend, you know that transfer to the security forces that you requested? I'd hate to see you do anything to jeopardise that position."  
"Yes sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Which sparks are still functional?"

"V and X have both survived sir, the rest terminated."

"I see. We have received new orders; both are to be given bodies, it is felt that the scientists will be able to discover much more about why the sparks are immortal if they have bodies to work with."

"Very good sir, but how are we to get blanks for them?"

"It was felt that two new protoforms would raise too many questions from the sentient rights activists."

"Damn them, they're the one's who forced a vote on the banning of synth-flesh because it had rights as a living organism aren't they?"

"The same."

"So, what are we gonna do about bodies then?"

"Luckily, we've found several Decepticons who were tried for war crimes and sentenced to eternity in stasis. Everone's forgotten about them, so we'll just use their bodies and discard their laser-cores."

"Isn't that a bit immoral?"

"You turnin' into a lib on me?"

"No sir."

"Well, one thing that I learned early on in this business is that if you're gonna survive, you'll have to forget those things that others call 'morals'"

"Yes sir. So which bodies did we manage to get for them?"

"Well, for X, we managed to get one of the original Predacons."

"Which one?"

"Rampage; he was convicted for destroying innocents and for 'excessive violence.' If you ask me, more like him and the 'cons would have won the war."

"Hmm, and what about V?"

"V is a special case; the only body that we could manage for him was Six-shot."

"Are you sure that's wise? I've seen just how dangerous he could be."

"True, but he was badly damaged when they brought him in, so we had to use some of the components from the Autobot spy known as 'Punch.' Or as the Decepticons knew him 'Counter-punch.' "

"Sir, is it really wise giving both of them such powerful bodies?"  
"Why, you afraid that they'll escape or something? In that case, we'll just have to double our security."

"Very good sir."

"Besides, we've made sure that they possess no prior knowledge of who they were; they're basically just empty bodies, so we shouldn't have any more trouble than we'd have had with protoformed subjects."

Both bots turned to leave, the smaller one, who had a blue and silver scheme to his body had only just recently been transferred there from school, and was already trying to get into the security forces.

"V and X, Six-shot and Rampage. Primus help us all if they ever escape…"

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Heh heh, what's the matter V? I would have thought that you'd be used to pain by now."

"I see that this facility is managing quite well."

"Yes sir, thanks to that 'anonymous' grant that we received."

Both bot's chuckled, these inspections had been going on monthly for some time now, but only recently had a wealthy official from the sentient liberation front been killed in an energon explosion. The circumstances surrounding the death had determined it to be 'purely accidental', but it was a surprise to everyone when it was found that he'd left all his wealth to a research facility that no one had known anything about.

"So, what have you determined from our little friend?"

"Your theories were right; attacking the body physically causes the subject to react mentally. We have so far noticed a sizable increase in extra-sensory abilities in Protoform V."

"So, you're calling it Protoform V now eh? Does it really deserve such a title?"

"No sir."

"So, have you found anything that could be used to better our race?"

The second scientist knew exactly what his colleague meant by that last comment; more specifically 'those rich enough to benefit from such enhancements.' 

"So far sir no, the subject seems to occasionally become unstable and psychically lashes out at those around him. We lost three scientists last week from such a telekinetic outburst."

The second scientist pulled up the reports of the loss on a nearby terminal, the pictures weren't pretty.

"Well, we have ways of getting the results that we want, there are several new batches of drugs that our research team have developed that I want administered in varying doses to see what sort of response they trigger."

"Very good sir."

"What of the other subject?"

"X is right this way, we've been monitoring him closely, and we figure that within a year that we'll have all the data required on their immortal sparks."

"Excellent, lead the way."


End file.
